Backfire
by Nenerak
Summary: What happens when, for once, Orihara Izaya get caught and someone gets revenge on him? Shikizaya
1. Prologue

**Since I suddenly decided to stop my lazyness and upload my stories here as well, have one of my first fic ever of my one and only OTP in the DRRR fandom, namely Shiki/Izaya. Originally posted in the KinkMeme, for a prompt which asked : _I'd like to see Izaya kidnapped, blindfolded and chained in a dark room._  
_Humiliate him, do whatever you want. Scare him until he lost his mind !  
_So yeah, be ready for this kind of stuff. **

Orihara Izaya was an information broker, and he liked to consider himself as the best in Tokyo, if not in the whole world. Orihara Izaya lived a dangerous life but he couldn't help it, he loved humans after all and humans were dangerous, not as dangerous as Heiwajima Shizuo though, and so Izaya thought that as long as he'd manage to stay alive while facing that monster he'd be fine in any situation.

Yes these were his thoughts, until today.

Today he found himself in an unknown place. He knew nothing about how he ended up in there, that he was tied up, gagged, blindfolded and that he was moving, this was his current situation. Definitely not a comfortable situation at all.

He tried to quickly sum up his situation, even with his hands tied up he could definitely know he didn't have his coat on, nor his cellphone nor his legendary swtichblade either.

This was bad, really bad.

And so Izaya's mind started to think about a way to escape, without much luck though, his mind was dizzy. He was probably drugged and this is how he ended up there, he was always careful about what he ate and drank though.

He then shivered at the sudden realization, Namie. She was the only one who could be responsible of that, if he manages to stay alive through this he'll definitely make her life a living hell, smirking at the thought of what he could do to her precious little brother.

If he stayed alive that is.

Before he could think further the trunk opened and he was lifted and carried somewhere, he could guess there was three men, he didn't know their voices and still blindfolded he couldn't identify them, nor the place he was carried in, but he knew it was cold, really cold.

His body shivered even more when he heard a cold voice ordering someone.

- Undress him

These were the only words he heard and in an instant he was entirely naked before the three men, then he felt something on his neck. emChains?/em He thought, these men were really old fashionned, smirking as he always does, he was dying to tell them that we weren't in Middle Age anymore and that there were more polite ways of treating a guest. Unfortunately he couldn't.

The men left, leaving him alone shivering in the dark. Orihara Izaya thought this was definitely not a god day. He was starting to be really, really afraid and this was not like him at all.

He lost track of time. Apparently they were not planning on killing him though, someone came in the room telling him :

- I'll take away the gag, if you want to eat, shut up.

Izaya nodded weakly, for now eating was more important to him than talking, he could still ask the questions he wanted later.

He didn't know how much time has passed since he was there, no one ever answered the questions he asked, no one talked to him at all. He was still tied up and blindfolded, in these conditions he had to eat like a dog would, at the beginning it was humiliating to him, and he thought these men must have some good laughs watching but he wasn't at the point to care anymore.

He didn't know what they wanted, he didn't know why he was there and he hated not knowing what to expect. How could he possibly manipulate them if he didn't know a thing?

Izaya was scarred, for the first time in his life he didn't know anything.

And one day he heard the door oppening and the cold voice he already heard on the first day.

- Hello Orihara-san, welcome to the secret headquarters of Awakusu-kai.

This was definitely bad, thought Izaya.


	2. Chapter 1

As the most skilled informant in the whole world he knew a thing or two about Awakusu-kai, like the fact you definitely don't mess with them.

Even Izaya didn't ever tried his luck against them, one of his motto was "never fight a battle you can't win", well this time he didn't really have a choice.

And so he tried to regain himself, using sounds to face the man, a smirk growing on his face even without his knowledge. He was definitely talented he thought.

- Thanks for the late welcome Mister Unknown, this place is really welcoming and the food you provide is great, you definitely know how to treat your guests well, don't you?

- I didn't bring you here to hear your complains.

- Aaaw but dear Mister Unkown you didn't hear right, when did I complain exactly? I was praising you, yes praising you and trust me I don't do this really often, it might actually even be the -

For some weird reasons Izaya felt his body flying to the other side of the room. It goddamn hurt.

He quickly checked to see if he didn't have any injuries, it was still difficult without being able to move his hands nor see anything but he was more or less ok, except for his neck, the collar to which the chains were attached ripped his skin a little, but it wasn't anything life threatenning, he faced so much worse while fighting with Shizu-chan.

Then he realized, wait, did this man just ... hit him?

He suddenly felt a breath close to his ear, he didn't even realized the man was that near, Izaya shivered as he started to talk

- So, how does it feel Orihara-kun?

- Kinda bad, I guess. You know you can't expect someone who just have been hit for no reason to feel good.

- Tssk and then I thought you'd start to act a little more reasonnably, good bye Orihara-san, I'll make another visit to you shortly, or not.

Izaya didn't even the time to react before he heard the door shutting.

He kind of felt good he was able to speak with someone after so long without, but this man did hurt him, this was something he definitely couldn't forgive, well at least, he now had some new material to think about.

Even if he'll have to face this loneliness for god knew how much time again, if there was something he hated, it was to be alone.

Who was the man anyway? He sounded confident, must be some higher up in Awakusu, except that Izaya was pretty sure he knew about all of them. He has to be someone new then.

And what the fuck did he want from him. If it was informations he could have met him in his office, he already had some deals with Awukusu-kai and they went well, or at least he thought so.

So what was his goal?


	3. Chapter 2

Izaya was gifted with a lot of time to think about the man's goal, it seriously started to be long, really, really long and Izaya didn't want to be alone. Izaya wanted to speak with someone who would answer, he wanted to be able to piss off someone, and then he wondered how Tokyo was doing without him.

He never thought he'd miss Shizu-chan one day.

Tssk he definitely was starting to loose his mind if he was missing Shizuo.

Nevermind he thought, forcing his mind to focus on a way to escape. As long as he was chained it was useless anyway, his only chance was talking with the man and discovering what he wanted from him.

Izaya did so many bad deeds in his life that he really didn't know where to start, and more than anything else he didn't remember the man at all, Izaya never forget anyone, he loved humans way too much for that.

Izaya lied on the floor, still naked and chained to the wall, he wondered when was the last time he ate something really tasty, oh god how he carved for some good ootoro.

He curled up on the cold floor, trying to get some warm, remembering the words of the man, he said he'd come back soon didn't he?

He wanted to see him, he just wanted to see someone. Suddenly he felt like crying, ahah there was no way Orihara Izaya would cry, no way right?

Still, this man was definitely something, turning him into this living mess, he'll pay, he'll definitely pay, and Izaya smiled as he drifted into sleep.

He was waken up by a strange sound, he was sure someone was in the room. He had no idea about the time he spent sleeping, but it didn't really matter anymore.

Izaya smelt smoke as his mind started to register his surroundings, it almost felt like Shizu-chan was there, but it was impossible, totally impossible, he wouldn't see why Shizuo would be here.

His thoughts were interupted when he heard the cold voice he started to knew too well.

- Hello Orihara-san, did you become more reasonnable since last time?

Izaya thought about tons of nasty comments to make but somehow nothing ended up going past his lips.

- I see, so you did become reasonnable, I'm glad, watching you was kind of fun but after a while it became boring, it's not like you could do a lot of things in that state, right? said the man slowly brushing one his hand against Izaya's cheek. His body immediately reacted, nearly jumping, his face growing redder by the second.

- So that was what you were after?

- I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean Orihara-san

- Sex! I'm talking about sex! Izaya nearly screamed of anger. Seriously I never thought Awakusu-kai would be using this kind of dirty means just for that and ...

Izaya froze and instantanly shut up as he felt a finger on his lips.

- Tssk Orihara-san you talk too much. No I'm not after sex. You remember a girl, her name was Miyuki, I'll give you some more informations, you fucked with her. Does it ring a bell?

- Yes, so what? I fucked with plenty of girls in my life, and even some boys, but I seriously do prefer girls and beside ...

- I told you you talk too much, shut up or I'll hit you again, you didn't really like that last time am I right?

And for once, Izaya did as he was told.

- Wonderful, then you do remember this girl, she's my wife Orihara-san, and no one else but me gets to fuck MY wife, do you know what I am after now? said the man with a large grin in his face.

If Izaya could see it, he definitely would be scarred.


	4. Chapter 3

Izaya didn't like the cold tone of that voice, he really didn't but he was at this man's mercy and couldn't do anything to change his situation for now. Except if he tried something, better on the good side of the man right?

He was Orihara Izaya after all, he made a living of getting people to do what he wanted, he predicted their every move, trying this this man would be worth it he thought and so he started to speak to him, nicely.

Though his desire for revenge was desperetaly common and boring for Izaya.

- So you want revenge? I suppose it won't change anything if I apologize?

- Indeed not, I think you deserve to get to taste your own medicine.

- Well, I suppose it's normal considering I'm not exactly what you could call a good guy, but you'd understand that the situation I am in is not really comfortable.

- I don't care the slightest about this, from my point of view the more you suffer the better it is.

- Aaw you're sooo mean Mr Unknown, wouldn't you at least do a little thing for me?

- What do you want.

- Take off the blindfold, please? Izaya asked in the sweetest voice he could pull.

- Don't know, what do I get if I do this? the man replied playfully.

- I'm not exactly in a position to give you anything you can't get yourself and you know it quite well.

- True, true Orihara-san, your reputation is justified after all, I'll admit it, you're smart.

- Don't tell me things I already know and take it off ... please. Izaya quickly added.

The man laughed and spoke again,

- You know, you're kinda cute sometimes. Fine I'll take it off.

- Thanks, ... I guess, he hesitantly added.

The smiling man took off Izaya's switchblade from his pocket and leaned toward the other cutting the cloth which blinded him.

The informant kept his eyes half lid not to be blinded by the sudden return of the light, and started to slowly open them some more to see how the man looked like.

He was definitely older than he thought, already bearing scars all over his body, he was definitely in Awakusu-kai for a long time already, it definitely was strange that he never heard of him before.

- Aaaw it's really better like this, now I can tell, you definitely have really bad tastes in terms of interior decoration, well I supposed that much anyway. May I ask how you're planning on taking revenge on me now?

- Dunno yet, I suppose I'll start by leaving, it's really amusing to see the all mighty Orihara Izaya sulking in despair in the dark.

- You think you're fun?

The man didn't answer and just turned the door, leaving Izaya alone, again.

- Hey wait your name, I want to know your name.

- Think I'd tell you?

And he closed the door, Izaya still heard him whispering emShiki/em before he was left all alone again.


	5. Chapter 4

Alone again in the dark room, Izaya was smiling to himself, sure he was still kidnapped by some weird yakuza but all in all that Shiki wasn't totally a bad guy, Izaya was nearly ready to accept the fact he was kinda nice, kinda.

He was still chained to the wall behind him and his hands were still tied up but he was finally able to see something else than this black cloth which blinded him since the very beginning. Now he thought about it, he still didn't know how much time passed since then, he should ask Shiki next time he'll come, they could maybe have a normal conversation and he could try to get some ootoro, that would be great.

In any case his situation greatly improved since last time, he was actually happy about it, and lost in his thoughts again, he slowly drifted into sleep.

When he finally awoke he was sad not to find anyone beside him like the last time.

Izaya was never the kind to really care about particular humans, except for Shizu-chan, but he wasn't human to start with, so he wasn't really about how he should react to these feelings.

He always have been happy with being alone, with being alone he could love all humans the same, so that there wouldn't be any jealousy. He was really proud of that ability and he thought humans should definitely love him some more, if only just for that particular aspect, but humans never loved him back.

Sure he was lonely at times but somehow there is something comforting in the thought of loving as much as he did, even without being loved back.

In his dark cell Izaya experienced true loneliness for the first time in his life, before he still could interact with humans, pissing them off, watching them living their peaceful boring life, and sometimes, only sometimes just pushing them a little so they'd do something interesting, just like pawns in chess most of them couldn't do much, but some others had so many interesting moves and reacted in such an interesting way that it was delight for him to watch.

Before he was kidnapped that is.

Now it felt as he started to have some weird feelings for a particular human, he couldn't, all humans should be treated the same way and for the first time Izaya felt guilt.

There was no way he could allow himself to feel something like this.

Trying to regain his senses he concentrated on the room and finally noticed the mirror on the door, he also heard noises, there was definitely someone behind, and his pride didn't allow him to be that confused in front of someone else.

When the door opened he was greeted by the same cold voice.

- Hello Orihara-san I hope you slept well.

- Like you care, he answered without even thinking about it.

Shiki smiled and continued to talk

- Look what I brought for you.

He was carrying a plate full of ootoro and for once Izaya was speecheless.


	6. Chapter 5

Izaya couldn't believe what he was seeing, he closed his eyes and quickly re-opened them to make sure they were not betraying him. He was at the point he didn't trust his body anymore, and no his eyes did not betray him, what he was seeing really was ootoro.

Shiki refused to speak any more and looked at Izaya, somehow expecting him to continue their conversation, and so Izaya spoke.

- Is, ... is this ootoro?

- Yes, yes it is, you're sharp Orihara-san. You want some?

- Yes ... please?

- That's too bad because you won't have any.

- Eeh!, was the only answer Izaya managed to make to the statement as he looked at Shiki in awe.

The other man smiled and sat out of Izaya's reach, the plate on his laps, and continued their previous conversation in a casual tone,

- I heard you really liked ootoro, it's really interesting, he said as he shoved a piece in his mouth.

Izaya was still speecheless and shocked as he continued to watch Shiki, locking his eyes to the piece of his favorite food from the plate to the man's mouth.

- You're not fun at all Shiki-san.

- Oh, so you do speak, interesting, interesting. I don't really like to carry a conversation on my own. Judging from the look you're making you're hungry, am I right? The food they have here is not really good I admit it ...

Izaya refused to answer and so Shiki continued,

- Tssk Orihara-san, I did say I didn't like to carry a conversation on my own didn't I? Well nevermind, I need to explain the rules of our little game.

- Eh wait since when did I agree on playing any kind of game with you?

- You should learn when to shut up and when to speak, you're really worst than a child. In any case, no you didn't agree to play any game with me, but you have no choice. Rules are easy, you do as I say and you get some ootoro, he said showing the plate to Izaya, how does it sound?

- As you said I have no choice but to comply.

- Wonderful, so let's start shall we?


	7. Chapter 6

Shiki paused for a moment, like he was thinking of some evil plot to pull and Izaya was looking expectantly at him, wondering what his first order would be.

He was sure the man did this on purpose just so he can piss him off, and the worst is that it was actually working, Izaya definitely didn't have any more good control over his nerves anymore, guess it's what happens when you're kept away from all humain beings for a long while, growing to impatient he broke the silence and asked Shiki what he was intending to do.

- Don't really know yet, looking at your scarred face is pretty fun for now.

- It's not.

- Oh yes it is, you just don't know it. Fine, to start with I want you to say, mmmh let's see, oh yes, say "I am a worthless example of a human being and even a flea is better than me"

- No.

- No? Just when I thought your pride couldn't get higher than that, it's fine by me though

Shiki ate another piece of ootoro, there were only 4 left on the plate.

Izaya started to loose his calm, really he did.

- Eh that was not in the rules of your fucking game.

- Oh it wasn't? Then it's easy, now it is, I'm the one who make the rules and I can change them however I want, and you're the one who didn't comply first, so shall we continue Orihara-san or should I eat everything and leave?

- No, please, it's ok I promise I'll do it next time.

- Wonderful, now say it.

- "I am a worthless example of a human being and even a flea is better than me".

Shiki smiled, took some ootoro between his fingers and reached toward Izaya,

- Open your mouth, if you think I'll untie you, you're wrong.

And so Izaya complied and opened his mouth as Shiki put the piece of ootoro inside.

He swallowed slowly, taking his time to feel the taste of this favorite food of his he nearly forgot.

From outside his face looked like someone who was experiencing pure happiness, he was surprised to see Shiki widely smiling when he re-opened his eyes.

- What is it? he asked.

- Nothing, nothing, you're just too fun, I never thought the all mighty Orihara Izaya would do that just for food, it's amusing.

- Just shut up.

- So rude, that's not nice, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't me to be really mad at you, would you?

Once again, Izaya didn't answer.


	8. Chapter 7

The yakuza starred at Izaya once again, trying to get which feelings he was experiencing, he couldn't discern much, the informant was definitely really good at hiding informations about him, any kind of informations.

Shiki never thought he'd be that good though, from the intelligence he gathered he was a cocky brat, always bragging about how he was the best in the business and that no one could out run him. Shiki always believed it was just a facade but apparently it was not.

Despite the fact he was kept in there for one month already and even if he did show some signs of weakness he didn't let go of that pride of his. Shiki couldn't help but feel a little admiring of the other man and couldn't refrain another smile.

Thinking something was definitely wrong with the yakuza and being disturbed by the silence floating in the air Izaya spoke again, somehow a little uncomfortable.

- Hey, you're still with me?

Shiki only turned his head toward him, not answering.

- Think it's fun not answering when I talk? And you were the one to say he didn't like to talk alone, what should I say? YOU left me alone for god knows how long in a dark cell, I'm fucking tied up and when finally you show up it's to play some silly little game and you don't even bother to talk with me, you're horrible. I fucked with your wife and so what? I'm pretty sure you did the same with others -

- I didn't.

- You what?

- I didn't fuck any one else but my wife.

Izaya really started to loose his temper.

- Liar.

- Oh? Am I?

- Yes indeed you are.

- Well truth be told, yes I am, but you were really too loud, even worse than a rabid dog. Oooh that gives me an interesting idea. Bark for me.

- WHAT?

- I said bark for me, you want to eat right? So you bark for me, right now.

- You're insane.

Shiki didn't answer but instead reached the plate and took one piece of ootoro, dangerously taking it nearer and nearer to his mouth opened as he was about to eat it when he heard

- Woof!

He turned his head to look at Izaya, who turned away, refusing to look at him, he smiled

- Do it again.

- No way, he answered, still embarassed from before

- I said do it again, opening his mout again to eat

- Woof!

- Wonderful! You're a really nice little pet you know

Once again Shiki leaned toward Izaya and put the ootoro in his mouth again, before returning to the place he was sitting, he patted Izaya's head.

He really didn't understand what was going on in this man's head anymore.


	9. Chapter 8

Shiki never thought he'd have that much fun torturing the guy. He never imagined it would be like that, Shiki thought he'd just beat him up and leave it like that, but he wouldn't be satisfied with only that now, not until he could discern exactly what his character was.

That Orihara Izaya was really interesting.

He started to look a little worried, Shiki really liked the new look he could see on the other man.

As he finished his hard earned food, he spoke again

- Hey emShiki-san/em I'm not a pet.

- Oh really? I thought you were in the very condition a nasty dog would be, you know, being fed, chained and tied up so you won't bite anyone. Maybe I need to put back the blindfold and the gag on, what do you think?

Izaya frowned but still coldly answered,

- No, I'll do very well without, thank you.

- As you wish, I personnally do think you're cuter when you don't speak but I guess others do not mind as much as I do. Well whatever, let's move on with the game shall we? As you can see there are two pieces left, I hope we'll have a lot of fun, don't you?

- Mmmh.

- Not cooperative again, I told you I didn't like to speak alone didn't I? I think I should go take a leash and go walk you out, though you'll probably try to get away. So what do we do now?

Izaya yawned.

- Do I really have my say in this?

- No you don't of course, Shiki answered with a big grin on his face.

- So do as you wish and leave me alone.

- Sure, sure, that's what I'll do, first get on your knees.

The informant looked up at Shiki with interrogative eyes. He was starting to loose the will to fight, he was just hungry and so he complied, without utterring a word.

- You seem to have understood how it goes now, I'm glad.

The yakuza stood up, forcing Izaya to raise his head to look at him.

- Now lick, a pet should do that well right?

- Lick what?

- My shoes Orihara-san, I want you to lick my shoes.

Izaya was ready for something much worse, he even felt some kind of relief as he leaned to obey to this order, when he realized what he was doing, he tried to get back to his previous position but he felt a hand, petting his hairs and lost all will of rebellion.

He hesitantly pulled his tongue out, took a deep breath and reached Shiki's shoe for a first lick.

- That's not enough Orihara-san.

And so Izaya continued, barely attaining the man's feet, tugging at the chain, he carefully tried to cover the more surface he could, sometimes looking at the content man above him.

After way too much he felt Shiki bending down toward him, taking his chin in his hand while the other one reached for the plate.

- You were pet you deserve your reward, he said as he inserted the food in his mouth once again.


	10. Chapter 9

After he finished eating his second to last piece of ootoro, Izaya couldn't help but speak his mind.

- Shiki-san you're disgusting

- Don't lie, you don't think that at all.

In fact, Izaya did not think like that, not entirely at least.

It's true he thought the man was disgusting with his sick little games, but he was human right? And he loved humans, all kind of humans. Beside this kind of things was a first experience for him, in the short amount of time he lived the informant did not gave up the control of any aspect of his life to anyone.

Everything was new to him and as specator of human activities he was really interested by the man before him.

He was predictable but at at the same time he wasn't and Izaya couldn't help but shiver in expectation of what the man would come up with to go with the last bit of his precious food.

For some reasons it seemed to him like the yakuza knew all of that, he knew exactly how he would react, what he'd do, not because he liked it but because he wanted new experiences in hope it'll help him understanding humans better.

For the first time Izaya was in a position in which he wasn't controlling anything and couldn't do anything about it, it somehow felt relaxing. He didn't need to think about anything else and just had to obey anything this man would tell him to do and he'll get food and attention.

Izaya was ready to do anything to survive and he was the kind of man who'd try to make the best of any possible experience he'd have.

He was taken in the game and could not get away even if he wanted to, he started to like this game, but he really did not want Shiki to know and so he continued to play the arrogant and full of pride Orihara Izaya.

- Yes I do, you can't know what I think, don't be so full of yourself.

- Right now, you're the one who shouldn't, remember the position you're in?

- Yes, yes I do, I can feel the fucking collar you put on my neck really well, I can also feel my hands tied up really well, I don't even remember how it's like to move my arms and I can remember the fact I'm bare naked and it's damn cold over there.

- Poor thing, said Shiki with a big smirk, if you keep on being really nice maybe I'll untie you for a bit and bring you something warm to wear.

Izaya stutterred,

- That, that would be nice.

Shiki approached Izaya once again, leaning down to whisper at his ear

- I think you forgot something, what should a polite pet say when someone does it a favor? he said, slowly caressing his cheeks.

Izaya flushed instantaneously and managed to utter a small "Thanks Shiki-san" as the other moved back.


	11. Chapter 10

Izaya was still startled by how Shiki acted, the yakuza shifted from being extremely vicious to unusual tenderness, he didn't understand what was going on anymore, but after all he wondered if this was this important.

He always enjoyed when someone was affectionate with him, however it almost never happened, and so to him, Shiki was special.

There was a silent moment between the two, in which they simply starred at each other.

Izaya wondering what was going on and thinking he doesn't want the game to end, if it ends he'll be alone in the dark again, and he didn't want that. Not like he'd admit it before anyone.

Shiki just enjoying the sight before him, studying his reactions and wanting to play with him some more.

The later finally was the first to speak, almost regretfully

- So, there's only one left, what do you think you'll do for it?

- Nothing?

- Tssk, you're no fun, for once I really intended to listen to your request, but not doing anything is not included in the game.

Shiki reached for the plate and took the last piece of ootoro in his left hand, then explained the rules,

- So, for the last one, you'll eat from my mouth.

- I WHAT?

- It's easy, I put it in my mouth and if you want it you come take it, and if you're not fast enough I'll eat everything.

He didn't let Izaya have enough time to even think about complaining and put it in his mouth as he went closer to him.

Izaya didn't think much either as he got on his knees to come nearer and opened his own mouth to close it as soon as his precious food was in his reach.

The more he ate, the closer he was from the was from the man lips and when he reached them he didn't hesitate one bit before pulling his tongue in Shiki, tasting the melting raw fish directly from the other man's mouth along with his very own taste.

Even when there wasn't any food left, Izaya didn't stop, his tongue explored the other's mouth and he felt a smile in the lips pressed against his, as the yakuza's licked back.

The informant tried to pull back from surprise but a hand was wandering in his neck, gently caressing it, moving to his head and petting his hairs.

No one was ever that gentle with Izaya and so he let go of himself in that pleasant warmth.

Running out of air, both of them pulled back, trying to catch their brief as none dared to break the growing silence between them.


	12. Chapter 11

To Orihara Izaya silence was awkward, he always used to talk whenever he could, silence always made him uncomfortable.

- Hey Shiki-san?

- Mmh?

- I'm ... sorry? he shyly told the other man

The yakuza smiled, petting his hairs once again,

- Don't be Orihara-san, you did exactly as I wanted you to.

- And I thought you wanted revenge?

- Revenge can exist in a wide range of different means, you should know that well.

- I just never thought you'd take your so called revenge like that.

- Then it means you're loosing some skills.

Shiki approached him once again, caressing his cheek, moving his hand down his neck, then resting on his chest and whispering to him

- I'd love to continue our little game Orihara-san but I need to go now.

Izaya shivered and couldn't help but request for him not to leave, sounding almost desperate.

The man looked delighted as he leaned down to give Izaya a chaste kiss on the lips and continued their conversation,

- You know, I actually intended to release you after today, but I changed my mind, I guess I'll play with you some more. See you soon Orihara-san.

He quickly stood up and reached the door, to slowly closing it, not without giving a last glance to the informant.

Izaya was alone again in the dark room, he didn't like what he was becoming, not at all, being that desperate just for a little food and company, he felt like he wasn't himself anymore.

Usually he always slept to forget the oppressing feeling of loneliness he had to live with, but this time, he just couldn't sleep. He didn't want to be asleep if Shiki was to come again.

He felt pathetic.


	13. Chapter 12

When Shiki went out of the cell he let out a sigh and was surprised to hear someone talking to him.

- So Shiki-san did you have fun with that informant?

The man leaning there against the wall next to the door, was widely smiling.

The yakuza didn't seem like he wanted to answer the other man, no emotion showing on his face as he walked away, but it didn't discouraged him and he followed Shiki.

- Shikiii-saaan, don't pretend you didn't see me, he said, putting his head above his shoulder taking advantage of them reaching the exit door.

- What do you want Akabayashi-san?

- Simply talking with you about your new toy.

- Fine

They moved to an empty meeting room, the man called Akabayashi picking some drinks and they sat, one on each side of the table, both lightenning a cigarette, staying silent as smoke slowly filled the room.

- You're making me loose my time, I'm leaving.

- Don't Shiki-san, I really want to hear you about all of that.

- Then talk. I'm busy.

- Sure, sure. So as I previously asked, did you have fun?

- If it's all you have to ask I'm retiring.

- I'm sorry, you're really touchy today, aren't you?

- Just shut up.

- Didn't you say you'd be releasing him today?

- I changed my mind.

- Why?

- It's more interesting than what I expected.

- And do you think we'll still be able to use him afterwards?

- Yeah don't worry for that, Shiki answered an evil grin stuck on his face.

- Then everything is fine, I'm sorry to have taken your time Shiki-san.

- Mmh

Shiki stood up, and left the room without a single look back.

Akabayashi stayed there for a while and went back in front of the room in which Izaya was kept, staring at the sulking man inside, wondering what the hell Shiki-san could find interesting about suck a weak being.


	14. Chapter 13

The discussion with Akabayashi left Shiki wondering what exactly he did find that interesting about that informant, he wasn't special in any way, just a little more twisted than the average guy but all in all he wasn't that an unusual character for the yakuza.

Well, it wasn't unusual either for yakuza to make use of their position to get some advantages, nothing to worry about he thought. As long as no one was too hurt in the process Shiki saw no harm about having some more fun with Orihara Izaya.

And so he entered the room once again, this time Izaya wasn't napping, he looked like he didn't sleep for some times already and he almost seemed relieved when Shiki appeared at the door, smiling when he heard the cold voice greeting him.

"Hello Orihara-san, I have a surprise for you today, you don't seem too well, I guess it'll be pleasant for you, get up."

Izaya tried to stand but his legs couldn't bear the weight of his body and he would have fallen if Shiki wasn't there to catch him. His eyes widened in disbelief as the yakuza let out a sigh.

"You're weaker than what I expected, just don't move for a moment, I'll untie you"

The older man slowly lowered Izaya to the floor, and untied the rope, almost gently.

"Sorry, I'll leave the chain, I wouldn't want you to run away"

"Thank you Shiki-san" he answered, trying to move his arms bound for so long he almost didn't remember how to do it. While he progressively regained the use of this part of his anatomy, his body shivered and he was surprised when he noticed the yakuza holding him, as if he wanted to warm him up.

"Shiki-san?"

He didn't reply but instead took Izaya's hands in his, they were cold, and the yakuza couldn't help but feel some guilt. He moved even closer to him, his head slowly moving to the informant neck where he started to kiss gently, alternating between licks and wet kisses, he could hear his new toy breathing louder and he released his hands.

Using one to pull him closer until they chest almost touched, the other ran on the pale flesh and rubbed against his nipples, pinching them as they were turning harder and harder under his touches.

Encouraged by the informant moans he moved his head up to kiss him, his hands travelling down to the lower parts of his body lightly brushing against his cock, which immediately responded to the fingers.

Izaya broke the beginning kiss, breathing heavily

"Please Shiki-san, don't, don't continue, please."

Shiki didn't pay attention to the plea and whispered "don't be silly, you're enjoying this", before taking Izaya's lips in his once again.


	15. Chapter 14

"No Shiki-san, I'm serious, please - ngh - stop"

Unfortunately, his body reacted on his own, denying what his last remains of consciousness seemed to want, the yakuza saw that really well and he smiled, amused by such useless struggle to keep that futile pride of his, when he did not need it anymore.

Shiki then started to stroke the informant cock, teasingly slow he thought, Izaya still reacted much more than what he expected, but he still didn't let himself go and it frustrated Shiki, he wanted him to give up, he wanted him to be weak and he wanted him to become a puppet before him, his puppet.

The yakuza was used to inspire fear from others, he was used to have people obeying to his every order, having someone not affected by all of this was a first and he found the experience to be so much more interesting than anything else.

As this kind of considerations went through his mind his hands were still busy on Izaya's body, one alternatively caressing his erected nipples while the other was diligently working on the lower parts of the slim body.

Gently squeezing his balls, running his fingers slowly on the tip of his cock until they were covered by the precum starting to oozing out.

He abruptly stopped and Izaya was surprised to see the hand raised just before his eyes,

"See, Orihara-san, you do want it, your body sold you up"

Izaya leaned forward, silently looking Shiki directly in the eyes and suddenly started to lick the fingers in front of him, taking this hand in his to pull it closer from his mouth.

The yakuza was taken aback by this reaction and couldn't let out a word, looking at the other man now eyes closed who continued to scrupulously lick the fingers clean.

It was Shiki's turn to feel his lower regions responding, "Shit" he thought, he was supposed to be the one pulling the strings of the whole thing, the informant was not suposed to take initiatives.

"Hey Shiki-san, enjoying this?" he asked, widely smiling again.

He didn't bother to answer and lowered his head again to start licking at Izaya's chest, this time earning a needy moan from him.

"Shiki-san, please ..."


	16. Chapter 15

Shiki didn't pay attention at all to the informant's supplications, as usual when he was ignored he was at a loss of what to do. Actually the whole situation was confusing him.

He just settled for petting the yakuza head, slowly running his hand through the dark hairs, startling the other man, and giggling as the unusual reaction.

Vengeful, Shiki bit at the nipple he was previously licking, earning a surprised and pained cry from Izaya, causing him to intensify the grip in his hairs.

The yakuza smiled as he gently licked and sucked on the bite mark, moving his hand up and down on his abdomen to arbuptly nip again at the bare chest, eliciting a louder moan from the informant.

Frustrated by his own inaction Izaya moved his hands down the other man's head, lightly caressing his cheeks, slowly tracing his jaw with his fingers.

With his two restless hands he took the yakuza's chin, moving his head up smoothly and bringing their lips together once again.

Shiki laughed "So you are getting into this Orihara-san?"

The latter didn't bother to voice his opinion. He felt that telling the other man to just shut the fuck up would be dangerous for him, he wanted to be freed after all, and to be honest he started to really enjoy the turn taken by the events. He definitely didn't want to ruin the mood.

Instead he locked his arms behind Shiki's neck, drawing out his tongue to carefully lick on the exposed nape.

The yakuza moaned as well and Izaya used this diversion to move his hands down to his pants and unzipp them, freeing the growing erection, lightly caressing it.


	17. Chapter 16

His tormenter shivered at the touch. Izaya smiled and leaned forward, trying to push the yakuza on the floor, only to be cut midway by the chains restraining him to the wall.

He heavily fell on Shiki arms, who hold him once again, "Orihara-san, you really are a bother"

"I wonder who's fault is that Shiki-san" he weakly answered, still trying to smile

"Since your mouth seems still well, why not putting it to good use instead?"

Izaya lightly chuckled and placed himself on all fours in front of the sitting yakuza, the latter didn't move an inch, observing the small and shivering informant trying to find the less painful position for him to stand.

Having found his stance he lowered himself, slowly, really slowly. Shiki somehow knew he was doing this on purpose and so didn't react, much to Izaya's annoyance.

Giving up, he tentatively gave a teasing lick to the yakuza's lenght, delighted when he felt it slightly moving under the touch, encouraged by the reaction he started to run his tongue around the tip of his cock.

Looking at Shiki right in the eye he engulfed the whole shaft in his mouth and started to move. Slowly at first, then picking up a faster pace as the yakuza grabbed his dark hairs, submitting him to his wishes.

Izaya pouted in frustration, he always wanted to be the one in control and he wasn't used to this kind of situation, but he didn't have any other choice and so he complied.

Following the pace set up by Shiki he moved his head up and down the hard and long cock dwelling in his mouth, twirling his tongue around it as much as he could, coating it with as much saliva as he was able to produce.

Hearing the yakuza moaning around him he raised his head to observe his face, surprised to find him eyes half lid and displaying only lust. His back arched he looked like he was about to come.

Which he did a few seconds later, not bothering to warn Izaya, so rude he thought. Regardless of his state of mind he still swallowed everything and enjoyed the feeling of Shiki's hand gently petting his hairs. While he recovered Izaya took the opportunity to lay down on his laps.


	18. Chapter 17

To the yakuza eyes Izaya looked like a cute little kitten, vulnerable and innocent, except he knew very well that the informant was everything but innocent.

He still seemed like it for now, and Shiki really felt like teasing him, wanting to see how he would react.

Unexpectedly Izaya felt the gentle hand brutally grabbing his hairs instead of petting them, uncomfortably raising his head, the other one didn't say a word but suddenly he felt fingers shoved in his mouth and he started to lick them, covering them with saliva.

Somehow this made Izaya's cock twitches, he lost track of times but he knew it was starting to be long and he too, wanted some sort of sexual relief.

It started to be almost painful and he hated this kind of situation, he never cared for anyone and always took what he wanted, and for once, he couldn't.

He wished he could voice his request but Shiki seemed to make sure he always had his mouth full with something.

Moaning, since it was his only mean of protest left, he still continued to lick on the thin fingers in his mouth, until the yakuza was satisfied enough and took them out.

"On all fours again, Orihara-san, back turned to me" he commanded, always so cold.

Shiki now had a clear view of Izaya's ass, and the latter never felt so exposed and defenseless in his whole life. He shivered at the thought.

"Hey, you're cold?"

The informant smiled, "No, thank you, for your concern"

"You sure?" suddenly said a voice near his ear.

Blushing he weakly answered "Yeah I -" when he was abruptly cut by a cold finger making its way inside him, he moaned, loudly.

Feeling a second one entering and stretching him wide he arched his back, and let out a small cry of pain. Shiki leaned down, putting an arm around Izaya's chest and whispering "Don't move" while teasingly biting his earlobe.

The informant was already panting, and he started to had troubles to catch his breath when a third digit joined the others.

He could feel them moving in him, scissoring his inside as he started to enjoy the sensation and moan even louder.


	19. Chapter 18

Suddenly Shiki withdrew his fingers and Izaya whimpered in frustration, earning a light chuckle from the man above him.

"So impatient Orihara-san"

The yakuza didn't meet the other man expectations.

Instead he chose to continue licking and biting Izaya's ear, running his tongue over his nape, much to his disappointment, when he finally felt his touches going down to his groin he let out unworded complaints of impatience and tried to move so this hand would get closer from his cock.

He was surprised not to feel anything and noticed the hand shifted away, he wanted to be touched, he needed to be touched.

"I said don't move"

Izaya shivered once again at the sound of the cold voice, without thinking he stayed still while the hands wandered in every part of his body, he was overwhelmed by the sensation when Shiki placed a hand on his cock, gently caressing it.

Taking advantage of the man's confusion the yakuza put himself behind Izaya and abruptly pushed himself inside of him.

The small informant was left speecheless by surprise, pain and pleasure.

He did as he was told and didn't move an inch, Shiki was pleased by his reactions and soon started to thrust, harder when he heard Izaya's moans and cries of contentment.

"Shiki -ngh -saan, please"

The yakuza started to stroke his length while continuing to pound even harder and coming into Izaya, causing the latter to come as well, finally being allowed to his ecstasy.

He almost collapsed from both tiredness and bliss.

Shiki sat back against the wall and lightened a cigarette, watching the other one sinking into sleep.

"Ne, Shiki-san?"

The other one raised his head, "Mmmh?"

"Will you be there when I'll awake?"

Shiki smiled and answered "Yeah, I'll be there" as Izaya drifted into sleep.


	20. Chapter 19

Izaya had no idea how long he slept. When he woke up he was blinded by bright light and he was alone. Shiki wasn't there anymore.

Slowly registering his surroundings he noticed that there was a black pile of undistinguished things lying on the ground, he carefully came closer enough to acknoledge the fact this was his clothes, there was a note put on top of them.

_Sorry, I had to go, but you're free now, you can leave. Shiki_

"That bastard", Izaya thought, crumpling the small piece of paper and throwing it to the other side of the room.

He didn't want to stay one more minute in there, he quickly dressed up and left.

No one stopped him, actually, he saw no one in his way to the exit.

It has been a long time but somehow, the streets of Ikebukuro were still the same, nothing changed, it was like the city never really needed him, and maybe it was true after all.

He did his best to forget everything that happened in the room, but somehow nothing felt the same, and he didn't have his switchblade anymore.

He continued to deal informations, he continued to deal with Awakusu-kai and from time to time he would see Shiki again, he always acted like nothing happened and that pissed Izaya off to no end.

He couldn't bring himself to try anything against the man though, so ironic.

One day he received a letter, no sender's adress, there wasn't anything but his name on the envelope, and the small billet.

_I still have your switchblade, want it back?_

The short message took Izaya aback and he couldn't do anything but stare at it for a while, still unsure of what decision he should take.

**And this is where finishes my second ever fanfic (the first is horrible, it'll stay lost forever and ever in the depths of the Kink Meme)**  
**Hope you enjoyed (or not XD) **


End file.
